1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an exhaust gas processing system, and in particular relates to an exhaust gas processing system in which harmful components in exhaust gases generated upon incineration of vinyl chloride and the like are neutralized and released to atmosphere, and wherein processing of such exhaust gases is enabled by washing and repeatedly using a neutralizing agent.
2. Description of the Related Art
At present, general and industrial waste is processed either by burying the waste or through incineration. A relatively large amount of macromolecular compounds including vinyl chloride are contained in the waste. It is often pointed out correctly that harmful gases are released into the atmosphere due to burning of such waste materials.
Trials have hitherto been made to decrease such harmful gases as low as possible. For example, in a wet neutralizing tower, neutralization is achieved by spraying an aqueous alkali dissolved in water onto the harmful components, such as hydrogen chloride, contained in exhaust gases. However, in the case of such a wet neutralizing tower, the processing system itself is relatively expensive, handling of the system is troublesome, and the amount of exhaust gas supplied from an incinerator side of the system in not specified. As a result, it is impossible to recognize the degree at which harmful components are contained in the exhaust gas. Thus, it is also impossible to specify a proper amount of an aqueous alkali to be supplied to the inside of the wet neutralizing tower, inevitably resulting in complicated processing operations. Further, the equipment constituting the neutralizing tower is subjected to extremely accelerated corrosion, and the like, due to alkaline components, and consequently a drawback arises in durability of the equipment.